Nomad (CutiePenguin2)
Nomad is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the Avengers: Infinity War Story pack for the Avengers: Infinity War franchise. Background Dimensions Crisis TBA World Marvel: New York (Avengers: Infinity War) Abilities Nomad Abilities * Acrobat * Dig * Vine Cut * Underwater Swimming * Shield Falcon Abilities * Acrobat * Flight ** Super Jump * Target ** Silver LEGO Blowup Winter Soldier Abilities * Acrobat * Target ** Silver LEGO Blowup * Underwater Swimming Hawkeye Abilities * Target ** Silver LEGO Blowup ** Gold LEGO Blowup ** Glass Blowup * Acrobat Vision Abilities * Gold LEGO Blowup ** Melt ice * Flight ** Super Jump * Stealth * Vent Crawling * Super Strength * Super Strength Handles Scarlet Witch Abilities * Gold LEGO Blowup ** Melt Ice * Flight ** Super Jump * Magic * Magic Shield * Mind Control Quotes Nomad Quotes *"Avengers Assemble." - Nomad when entering the game. *"A soldier is always ready for a fight" - Nomad when in combat. *"Hello "Star-man." - Nomad when seeing Star-lord. *"Oh sorry" - Nomad replying to Star-lord. *"You're "Knight '''Rider'" and you have a Ghost car. Have you heard of "Ghost Rider"?" - Nomad when seeing Knight Rider. *"''Wow Hawkeye's gotten an upgrade." - Nomad when riding the Underwater Bird or the Speedy Seagull. *"I didn't get every power in the world from that Super Soldier syrum." - Nomad when unable to complete a puzzle. *"Stand down, Whoever you are" - Nomad when seeing Himself. *"Maybe you cuold help us fight thanos" - Nomad when seeing a giant character or any mech. *"This seems way to dangerous" - Nomad when riding the Cosmic Treadmill. *"She's almost as crazy as Deadpool." - Nomad when seeing Harley Quinn. *"I Hope you'll be as nice as the last vampire i met" - Nomad when seeing Marceline. *"TBA" - Nomad when in Vortex. Falcon Quotes *"Heads up!" - Falcon when in combat. * "Y''ou're a bird too, right?" - Falcon when seeing Eris. *"''Little help here please." - Falcon when unable to complete a puzzle. *"Is that one of the Infinity Stone's illusions?" - Falcon seeing Himself. *"Stop right there big guy!" - Falcon when seeing a giant character or any mech. *"hi friend" - Falcon when riding the Winged Monkey. *"I can always just fly, But this is cooler." - when in Vortex. Animations Entrance and Exit Animations TBA Idle Animations TBA Finishing Moves TBA Toy Tag Trivia * Captain America is played by Chris Evans in the Movies and in this game. * Falcon is played by Anthonie Mackie in the Movies and in this game. * Winter Soldier is played by Sebastian Stan in the Movies and in this game. * Hawkeye is played by Jeremy Renner in the Movies and in this game. * Vision is played by Paul Bettany in the Movies and in this game. * Scarlet Witch is played by Elizabeth Olsen in the Movies and in this game. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Dig Category:Vine Cut Category:Magical Shield Category:Magic Category:Magic Shield Category:Magic Portal Category:Shield Switches Category:Hacking Category:Gold LEGO Blowup Category:Melt Ice Category:Target Category:Multi Target Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Super Jump Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Customs by CutiePenguin2 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Mind Control Category:Vent Access Category:Stealth Category:Sonar Smash Category:Technology Category:Acrobatics Category:Custom characters by CutiePenguin2 Category:Character Changing